Trial Of Tears
by Celestial Assassin
Summary: Th Sequel to Blood Roses is finally here! Read that b4 this! Summary: Yami and Yugi survived Mariku's attack, but what will they do when his friends try to avenge him? Chapter 3 up Sorry for the long wait
1. Prequel

Jade: WHEW! Sorry It's been taking me so long! ^_^ Here it is, the long awaited Trial Of Tears! ^_^ Enjoy!! Also, I made a mistake. It hadn't been 6 monthes, only 1! Sorry, Jade no baka. ^_^;;  
  
Kehkan stared out the window at Zade and Xena in the gardens. Her little daughter would be going on one month old. Zyta walked into the room. "Hello, Kehkan. Are you alright? You've been awfully distant lately." Zyta commented. Kehkan looked up. "Oh? I'm just worried. Things are a lot quieter around here now that Mariku is dead. You would think his allies would be here already." Kehkan said, staring outside again. Zyta smiled. "Well, be glad they aren't."  
  
As it turned out, Mariku's allies WERE gathering. One of them included High Priest Seth.  
  
Yami walked into the room he and Yugi now shared. He walked in and closed the door. He saw a shadow moving in the adjoined room. "Yugi? I'm back." Yami said. "You'd like me to be Yugi, wouldn't you?" Came a voice Yami did not recognize. A woman stepped into the room. She was wearing a cloak so Yami could not see her face. "Who are you? Where is Yugi?" Yami demanded. The woman laughed. "All in good time, dear brother, all in good time." She said, before jumping out the window and disappearing. Yami rushed into the adjoining bathroom and say Yugi laying in the bathtub. The water was high, nearly reaching his chin, and had blood in it. Yami rushed to Yugi's side. On his left arm words were carved. "Revenge will be taken upon his soul in which these words are written" There were also slash marks on his chest and back. Yami gathered Yugi up into his arms. He was still alive. Yami shuddered to think what would have happened if he would have walked in any later then he did.  
  
Well, this is the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters, but think of this as something of a prequel. The first chapter should be up tomorrow! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: Plans Of Attack

Jade: WEE!! ^_^ Chappy one! This chapter contains MUCH information! You find out more about Isis, who it was that hurt Yugi, and what will happen next chapter! Have fun! ^_~  
  
A woman in a red and black dress stormed into a black castle. "MIRAH!!" She yelled. A girl in a gray dress rushed to her. "Y-yes miss Jhala?" The girl asked. She was not older then 11 years old. "Go find me Bakura and Ryou! NOW!" She demanded angrily. Mirah nodded and ran off. Jhala stormed off into her room, passing many people in red, black, and gray dresses. The color of their dresses showed their rank. Those who wore gray dresses were servants, those who wore red were Priestesses, those who wore Black were High Priestesses, and the few who wore red/black dresses were Goddesses. Not in the literal sense, but they had powers the others did not.  
  
On the opposite side of the Nile, a white castle stood. Many women hurried from here to there wearing many colored dresses and wreaths on their heads. A circle of women in silver dresses were talking, Isis among them, were talking together. Girls in light pink dresses hurried around them. Like the black castle across from this one, the color of their dresses and the flowers and stones in their wreaths showed ranks. Those who wear pink dresses and pink roses with pearls in their wreaths were servants. Those who wear light green dresses and green roses with emeralds in their wreaths were Priestesses. Those who wear light blue dresses and blue roses with sapphires in their wreaths were High Priestesses. Finally, those very few women who wore silver dresses and white roses with diamonds in their wreaths were goddesses. All the women either had their hair cut short, or had them in tight braids. All accept one. Selena was the High Goddess, so she wore her long light blonde hair down. Her younger twin sisters, Setena and Utena wore their hair in long braids. Isis wore her hair in braids as well. There was one other goddess, Siie, who wore her hair short. They all had powers. (As we all know) Isis can control the weather. Setena controlled how many children were born to whom each year; Utena controlled how many people died each year. Siie was in control of the harvest. Selena controlled the days and nights, along with the changing moon.  
  
The five women stood in a circle talking quietly. Utena and Setena were gossiping among themselves, while the other three spoke of the pharaoh. "I believe the Pharaoh made a wise decision. It is high time for change here." Selena said, wisely. Siie huffed. "More and more enemies will be made. It is not natural I tell you!" "Well, whether it is natural or not, he will always have our help." Isis said. Selena nodded. "Yes, I agree." She looked to her sisters who nodded and said in unison, "We agree!" Siie sighed, "Yes, I agree as well. Just hope our help won't be needed." The other four nodded, bid the others goodbye, and went in their own directions.  
  
Jhala sat in her room with two white haired men. They looked almost like twins, except one had hard crimson eyes and spikier hair, and the other had soft brown eyes and less spiky hair. (A/N I think you know who is who. ^_~) "Listen, we need to take the Pharaoh out NOW, while he is not expecting it." Jhala said. The one with the crimson eyes smirked. "Like the Pharaoh could deal with an army in the first place." "Well, Bakura, what do you suggest? We need to avenge Mariku." Jhala said. When she said his name, her eyes softened. Bakura noticed this. "I know you loved him, Jhala. I am sorry for you, but you have to stay strong. Crying is such a weakness." Bakura said, softening his voice to show his sympathy for their lost friend. The brown-eyed boy had been quiet the whole time. Jhala stood up. "I'll enlist the help of our goddesses and high priestesses." "What about those from the Palace of the Moon?" Bakura asked. Jhala smirked. "Those softies will not have time to respond. We attack at dawn." Bakura smirked. "Come Ryou." He said, taking the boys hand and leading out of the room, no doubt to get the goddesses and high priestesses gathered.  
  
Yami and Yugi sat together listening to the sounds of the night. It had been an exhausting day for Yami, who had been in many meetings since he had gotten back from a neighboring city. "Yami, do you think Mariku's allies will attack us?" Yugi asked. Yami glanced at him warily. Only earlier that day Yugi had been attacked. Yami eyed Yugi lightly. "I think they already have, Yugi. I think they already have."  
  
Well, there is chapter one! Hope you liked! ^_~ The action starts next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2: New Plans

Jade: Oh my dear Bob! I am so sorry for the long wait!! I've just been out of it. Crap! I don't remember anything anymore! **cries and goes off to read her notes** Uh oh. the Jade hath messed up. Oh well, I fix!  
  
The sun wasn't even up by the time Jhala and her army was ready. With Bakura and Ryou at her side, she started off on her horse. There weren't many in her army, but they were all powerful magicians. She reached Yami's castle just as a few rays of light peeked over the horizon. She couldn't believe what she saw. "How could they.?" In front of the castle, also on horseback, were the goddesses and high priestesses from the Palace of the Moon. There was also some of the Pharaoh's Duel Monsters, and of course, the Pharaoh himself. "Who are you?!" He yelled. It was then that Jhara realized a new plan. She told the goddesses and high priestesses to go back. She got off her horse, as did Bakura and Ryou. They put their hands up in a sign of friendship. "Pharaoh Yami, I am Jhara. Sister of Jahanara." Yami looked confused. "Impossible. Jahanara's family was murdered." "Not quite, your highness. I escaped. I was just thought to be dead." Jhara said. "I would like to see my sister." Jhara said. Pain flashed through Yami's eyes. "Jahanara. she is dead." Jhara looked genuinely surprised. She bowed. "I am at your service, Highness." Bakura and Ryou bowed as well. Yami dismounted and walked to her. "You are Jahanara's family. You and your friends are welcome here." He said. Jhara smiled evilly so Yami could not see. "Thank you, Highness."  
  
Jhara had been at the castle for a mere two days. She did not notice her sister looking at her in Yami's crowd. Yami knew Isis was somehow alive, but he wasn't sure how. He knew well about the Goddesses of the Moon, but he did not notice her among their crowd. Jhara rarely came out of her room, and she held council with Ryou and Bakura often, although Ryou never spoke a word. "Bakura, we need to take advantage of our situation. By getting closer to the Pharaoh, we could most likely hurt him the most. We just need to find his weakness." She said. Bakura nodded. "How could Serene and her followers have known about us? Someone must have told them. There must be a traitor among us." He said. Jhara shook her head. "That I doubt. There must be spies. When I find out who the spies are, they won't be very happy." Ryou looked terrified. Jhara and Bakura always scared him, so they suspected nothing. Bakura looked at Ryou's frightened face and smirked. "What's wrong Ryou? Why are you so scared?" Ryou had been told not to speak unless spoken to, so he did. "I-I don't know, Bakura." He said, bowing his head. Bakura just shrugged and went back to his conversation with Jhara.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami walked quickly down the hallway to Jhara's room and knocked sharply on the door. "Jhara?" He asked. She nearly jumped. "C-coming!" She said. She turned to Ryou and Bakura and shoved them into her adjoined room. She then hurried to put on her innocent façade. She answered the door with a bow. "Good afternoon, Your Highness." Yami smiled. "Now, now, Jhara. You are royalty as well, are you not?" He asked. Jhara smirked to herself and stood. "Yes I am. But I am in your Palace and homeland." Jhara stood aside to allow Yami to enter her room. "Jhara, I'll make this quick. I request your presence for dinner with me tonight. Your friends can accompany you as well, if that is your wish." He said. Jhara smiled a fake smile. "Thank you for the invitation, Your Highness, I shall be there." She said, grinning fakely. Yami smiled and nodded. "Good. I'll see you then. And please, call me Yami." He said, turning and leaving her room. Jhara closed the door behind him and scowled. "Bakura! Ryou! Come out!" She snapped. Bakura walked out. "We shall be dining with the Pharaoh tonight. Go change into something more suitable." Bakura nodded and exited the room, Ryou following close behind.  
  
Jhara, Bakura, and Ryou all went down to dinner together. Kehkan greeted them. "Good afternoon. Yami will be here shortly. Sit down." She said, gesturing to a table. Jhara nodded and smiled. "Thank you." Soon after they were seated, Yugi came to the table. Jhara was confused. "Hello. Yami will be here in a minute." Yugi said. Yugi look at Ryou and his eyes widened in recognition. However, before he could say anything, Yami arrived. "Good, you came. And you brought your friends. What are their names?" Yami asked politely, sitting next to Yugi. Jhara smiled. "This is Bakura and this is-" "Ryou." Yugi said, cutting her off. Jhara looked baffled. "Why, yes. How did you know?" She asked. Ryou looked stunned as well. "I used to know someone named Ryou. Looked just like him." Yugi said thoughtfully. Yami chuckled. "Maybe this is the Ryou you know." He said. Yugi shook his head. "It couldn't be." Yami just nodded. "We are grateful for your invitation, Your Highness." Bakura said. Jhara nodded. Yami" You are very welcome. And Ryou?" He asked, noticing that the boy hadn't spoken yet. "He is grateful as well. He doesn't like to speak very much." Bakura said. "Why not? We won't hurt you Ryou." The Pharaoh said, smiling at him. 'If you only knew.' Ryou thought. "I know you won't" Ryou said, quietly. "I'm just shy, I guess." He said.  
  
During the meal, Jhara observed that Yugi and Yami shared a close bond with each other. A plan began to form in her mind. "Where are your from, Bakura?" Yami asked. "That depends. I spent half my life in India and half my life here, in Egypt. I was born in India, however." He said. Yami nodded. "And Ryou?" He asked. Ryou stuttered a bit. "I-I am from Egypt." He said. "Are you two brothers?" Kehkan asked, who had just entered the room. "No. Ryou and I just look remarkably alike." Bakura answered. Ryou nodded. "Yes. Odd isn't it? The same thing with Yugi." Yami said. Jhara nodded. So they weren't brothers. She knew they shared some strong bond of love, she only assumed it was brotherly. Now she knew that it was so much more. Her devious mind almost couldn't take it. She almost smirked evilly at the thought of the Pharaoh and his precious Yugi dying by her hands. It was almost too much for her, so she asked to be excused. Bakura followed, but Ryou stayed at the table.  
  
"You have a plan, Jhara?" Bakura asked. Jhara smirked. "Yes. I think I do. Yugi is of great importance to the Pharaoh. We need to get close to him." She said. Bakura grinned widely and nodded. "Right. But remember Jhara, we have only limited time. The Pharaoh is bound to find out something before our attack." Bakura said, a hint of worry in his voice. "Never fear. We shall prevail."  
  
While Jhara and Bakura were gone, Ryou started talking more. "So Yugi, what are you doing in the Palace. If I may ask." Ryou said. "Oh I am, err, with Yami." Yugi said. Ryou looked a bit confused. Yami took Yugi's hand and held it for a moment, and realization came into Ryou's eyes. Yugi blushed. "I know it's a bit odd-" He started, but Ryou cut him off. "No, not at all. Bakura and I are the same way." He said, smiling. Yugi sighed and Yami dropped his hand. "I never thought anyone but my dear friend Almah would ever understand us or accept us. But now I know I am wrong." Yami said, smiling. Ryou grinned as Bakura and Jhara came back. "Sorry for the wait, Yami. I trust Ryou did not bore you?" She asked, glancing at him. He immediately wiped the smile off his face and resumed eating. "No, not at all." Yami said. "Good." Jhara replied, sitting down again. "Jhara, are you, um, involved with anyone? If you don't mind my asking." Yugi said. Jhara smiled, but there was a hint of pain in her eyes. "No, it's perfectly alright. And I'm not. He was killed in a war not too long ago." She said, pain evident in her voice. Yami placed his hand over hers. "I am very sorry, Jhara." He said. Jhara looked up into his eyes. It was the only time she looked at him and didn't hate him with everything she was. "Thank you." She said, sliding her hand gently out from under Yami's hand. "For understanding."  
  
Hmm, so does Jhara maybe have a soft side to her? Maybe she won't try and do Yami or Yugi any harm after all. But you'll just have to wait until next time! ^^ And I promise I will update sooner! Ja everyone! ^^  
  
~*Jade*~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Forbidden Friendship

Jade: Lalalalala, time to update. **Pokes chapter 3** I can't believe I wrote that. And jeez people, ya'll don't need to yell at me, it won't make me update any faster. I really am sorry about the long wait, but I've been soooo busy, plus I had writers block for this so. . . yea. ^^;; But anyways, here's chapter four! ^^  
  
Jhara had been at Yami's Palace for nearly a month. She and Bakura were working on maintaining a friendship with Yugi, while Ryou already had. Bakura forbade Ryou to get too close to anyone, but Ryou felt somehow drawn to Yugi. Like they were meant to be friends. They usually went for walks in the gardens while Jhara and Bakura were with Yami trying to help him in any way possible.  
  
Yami was talking to Jhara about her life in India. He told her he might be forced to go to war with India because of some poisoned meat that had reached the castle. He personally thought it was stupid, but his people were getting angrier and angrier because of so many small things that were happening he wouldn't be able to control them for much longer. Jhara agreed with the people. "I am appalled at what they are doing. I am truly sorry for this, Yami." Yami nodded. "It is quite alright Jhara. You are not to blame for their actions. Plus, you are no longer their royalty, so you could not control them anyway." Jhara got an interesting look on her face after he said this. "Please forgive me if I was rude." He said. Jhara looked surprised. "Y-you're apologizing?" She stuttered. Yami nodded then shrugged. "It is simple manners." He said simply.  
  
Ryou and Yugi were sitting on a bench in the garden, talking. Ryou prayed Bakura would not catch him, or he would get into trouble. "Ryou?" Yuugi said, breaking Ryou out of his reverie. Ryou's head snapped up. "Sorry Yugi, my mind was wondering. ^-^;;" Yugi simply smiled sweetly and nodded. "The weather is so beautiful this year." Ryou said, leaning back and looking up at the sky. "Do you remember when it was cold last year? Then it warmed up so quickly. That was strange, don't you think?" Ryou asked. Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yes. It was."  
  
Bakura and Jhara took their leave of Yami and came across Ryou and Yugi laughing and talking. Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I told him not to get to close to that boy!" He said, cursing. Jhara hushed him. "Please, Bakura, keep your voice down." Bakura's hands were fists at his sides and he watched Ryou and Yugi talking. Finally, he turned and stormed off. Jhara shook her head and frowned.  
  
"Hello Ryou. Yugi." Jhara said, walking to them and smiling. Ryou's eyes widened, but he smiled nervously. "Good afternoon, Jhara." He said. Yugi smiled brightly up at her. Ryou turned to Yugi. "Well, Yugi, I must go now. It was nice talking to you." Ryou said, walking towards the castle. Yugi smiled and waved, and Jhara followed after Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, you know I hate punishing you." Bakura said, his back to Ryou. They were standing in their room. "Then don't." Ryou pleaded. Bakura turned, a small dagger in his hand. "You know I have to. I told you not to get close to anyone, especially Yugi." Ryou backed up against the door and Bakura advanced. "Please Ryou, I just want to get this over with." Ryou held out his arm and looked away as Bakura slashed into his skin.  
  
~**** Ryou's POV ****~  
  
Bakura's not really as bad as he seems. Not usually. Marik was his best friend. He just wants revenge. But, Marik probably deserved what he got. Bakura doesn't like to punish me. I know I am going against him, but I have to try and save him before his fate becomes the same as Marik's.  
  
I really do love Bakura. And I know he feels the same about me. I think Jhara is keeping him under a spell. We grew up together, and when we were younger he was much warmer. Maybe it is time that has changed him and not a spell. Maybe it is the simple fact that he is blinded by revenge for his friend. I can see why Jhara wants revenge. As far as I know, she truly loved Marik. I'm not sure if the feelings were mutual. If someone killed Bakura, I would want them dead. I can't imagine him gone, for any reason. I suppose that is why Jhara is so bent on defeating Yami.  
  
I do not want to be a part of it. But if I'm not, I will lose Bakura forever. . .  
  
Well, it's short, but it's a chapter. So BE NICE in your reviews or I will wait another year to update. ((-- shameless blackmail, lol)  
  
~*CA*~ 


End file.
